Ally's Story
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Sara befriends a thirteen year old girl. Sara is Ally's last chance at a normal life. Can Sara help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI or Flowers In The Attic.

* * *

**AN: **Read and let me know if it's any good.

* * *

**Summary: **Sara's mom was put in a psychiatric hospital after killing her husband. Ally was put in the system at nine because her parents were abusive. Between the abuse and the system she has a mental breakdown. After being moved to her new psychiatric hospital she improves and makes a friend. Maybe Ally wasn't as crazy as people thought just a little lost.

* * *

Sara was visiting her mother when she first met Ally. Sara was talking to one of the doctors in the activity room the first time she saw the girl sitting all alone. Sara realized the girl was pretty young to be in a psychiatric hospital. Sara watched the girl just sit there looking out the window.

"If you don't mind me asking who is she? I don't think I have seen her before."

Sara didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to at least meet the girl.

"That's Ally she was moved here from another hospital."

Sara looked at the girl then back at the doctor.

"Is it okay if I go talk to her?"

The doctor looked at the girl. Sara couldn't do any harm maybe Ally would like someone other than the doctors to talk to.

"Sure, but I can't promise she'll talk back or that she won't be a rude."

Sara walked over to Ally and cautiously sat down being careful not to scare her.

"Hi Ally I'm Sara."

Ally scooted further away from Sara. Sara decided to give it another try.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen now leave me alone."

Ally got even further away from Sara.

"What do you like to do?"

Ally turned to face Sara and scanned the room.

"I'm not completely crazy like they think."

Sara knew most people who said that usually were.

"If you're not crazy then why are you here?"

Ally crossed her arms.

"Because they say I have multiple personalities, but I could have told you that. I'm also a hyprocondreact, germ a phobic, OCD, and I worry a lot which causes me to panic."

Sara was taken back a little. Ally saw the look on Sara's face.

"It's not that bad here they did help me with not being a hyprocondreact."

Sara nodded.

"So you don't think your crazy?"

Ally shook her head.

"Oh no I know I'm crazy I'm just not crazy enough to be here."

Sara decided to change subjects.

"So what do you do here?"

Ally pulled her knees to her chest.

"We do lots of things, but I mostly draw."

Sara looked at Ally noticing her mood was softening a little.

"Can I see some of your drawings?"

Ally looked at the doctor standing in the room.

"Yes, but we have to ask Dr. Jess."

Ally led Sara over to the doctor.

"Can I please take Sara to see my room?"

Dr. Jess looked up at Sara then back down to Ally.

"Only if you promise to behave for the rest of the day or else I won't let you have any visitors for a week. Also only if I can tag along."

Ally smiled and grabbed Sara's hand dragging her to her room. The first thing Sara noticed was the walls were covered in artwork. Ally stood on the bed and took a picture down and handed it to Sara.

"This one's my favorite."

The picture was of a rose shaded in pencil. Then Ally pointed to a picture with a girl on a swing and another girl being chased by an older girl. It to was shaded in pencil like the rose. Next to that one was the same picture but in color. Many of the pictures were pencil sketches and a few were in color. Two of the pictures above the bed stood out. One was a red rose on a black background and it's opposite a black rose on a red background. By the door was a picture of a purple rose on a black background.

"You must like roses?"

Ally nodded.

"I like by just changing the color you change the meaning of the picture."

Sara nodded and sat on the bed like Ally.

"Do you do anything other than draw."

Ally pulled a book out of the nightstand.

"I read a lot."

Sara read the title of the book.

"Flowers In The Attic. Not most kids your age would read this."

Ally took the offered book and picture back putting them where they belonged.

"I'm not most kids my age."

Sara nodded agreeing with Ally.

"Anything else you like to do?"

"Write"

Sara wasn't surprised for some reason.

"What do you write?"

Ally pulled out a notebook.

"Poems"

Sara started flipping through the notebook and stopped at one of them to read.

_You think I'm crazy yet you never ask why._

_You fear my moods mean more than one._

_If I'm crazy then tell me why._

_I'm not crazy just lost along the road._

_I'll find away back I know I will._

_I wasn't this way to they took me away._

_I do not blame them it's better this way._

_I will hunt, fight, and come out on top_

_Cause when I get my fairytale ending the worries and questions will stop._

Sara turned to another poem and started reading it.

_You hide and they seek._

_Never finding a home,_

_No where to call home._

_Some may wonder well isn't this home?_

_It is not the home you seek._

_You seek love and joy,_

_Only all you find is anger and pain._

_Behind lying doors you hide until they come again._

_One day there will be no lies only peace and joy._

Sara handed the note-book back to Ally.

"You were in the system weren't you?"

Ally nodded.

"We'll Ally I have to go know, but if you behave I'll come and visit you next Friday if you like?"

Ally nodded then did something that shocked them both. Ally stood up and hugged Sara. Sara started talking to Dr. Jess when they were far enough from Ally.

"I know I'm not a doctor, but I don't belive she's really crazy."

The doctor sighed.

"I know she isn't."

Sara stopped for a minute.

"But she gave me along list of things."

"She was slightly crazy she still is a little. If the state thinks she's sane enough they'll put her back in the system which won't help her."

Sara knew how bad the system could be.

"I know you can't tell me, but what are her mental problems?"

The Doctor smiled at Sara.

"She already told you what she had maybe if you're both willing you can sit in on one of her therapy sessions. You're the first friend she's had in a long time if not her first and only friend. Well friend that's not a doctor."

Sara thought it over maybe her and Ally could do some good for each other.

* * *

**AN: **It's not realistic but this is what kind of plot ideas I get when watching House at three a clock in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI.

* * *

The next week on Friday Sara went to the hospital earlier then normal so she could sit in on Ally's therapy session. Ally and Dr. Jess were already in the room.

"Ally if you don't mind I invited someone to join us today."

Ally didn't look pleased with Dr. Jess.

"You can come in now."

Dr. Jess said opening the door. Ally's mood changed drastically when she saw Sara.

"Sara I was good so you came!"

Ally almost knocked Sara down hugging her.

Dr. Jess sat back down behind her desk.

"Sara you can sit there."

Sara sat down in the chair next to Ally.

"So Sara wants to know more about you. Can you tell her why the doctors diagnosed you with multiple personalities disorder."

Ally turned to Sara.

"Dr. Rogers said because of my parents that I hide behind different personalities so I don't have to face the truth."

Ally turned and started kicking her feet.

"And I told you that was your way of surviving, but you don't have a reason to hide anymore."

Ally looked at her swinging feet.

"I know and I've gotten better at staying the real Ally."

Dr. Jess smiled knowing it was completely the truth.

"Tell Sara how well you're doing with your OCD."

Ally sighed.

"Not everything has to be even or in uniform. Not Everything has to be in a pattern. Not everything has to match perfectly."

Dr. Jess looked at Sara.

"It's the saying we taught her when we caught her rearranging the tables to have six chairs instead of seven. The last two are a little more work aren't they Ally?"

Ally looked down at her feet again.

"Yes but I'm improving on the worrying which helps with the germ thing."

Dr. Jess coughed as a signal for Ally to continue.

"What I didn't scream when I saw that spider this week."

Sara looked at Ally and Dr. Jess answered Sara's unasked question.

"Ally doesn't like spiders, roaches, or any bug she can't name. Basically she only likes ants, ladybugs, and butterflies."

Ally smiled.

"Ants are fun to watch."

Dr. Jess shook her head at the girl.

"Ally why don't you tell me how your weeks has been."

Ally stopped kicking her feet and pulled one of her legs up underneath her.

"We'll I met Sara Friday so I didn't do anything bad this week. I went to group therapy Saturday which I hated. Lauren is the only interesting one here. Sunday I drew more roses this time I drew one for Lauren. I gave it to her Monday after getting permission. I didn't sneak around this time. Tuesday and Wednesday Florence let me talk to Lauren again. Yesterday I drew Lauren another picture. Lastly today Florence said after I leave your office today I might be able to see Lauren a little before her daughter comes to see her."

Sara looked at Ally.

"You know Lauren's my mother right?"

Ally looked at Sara smiling.

"Maybe that's why Lauren and I became friends."

Sara was glad the girl was happy but she also knew she had to look out for Ally.

"You know what she did when I was your age?"

Ally nodded.

"Yes but she's changed just like I changed after coming here."

After the session was over Ally joined Sara to go see her mother.

"Lauren remember my friend I told you about you'll never guess who it is."

Lauren laughed at Ally's excitement.

"Who Ally Rose?"

Ally peeked around the door and motioned for Sara to come in. Lauren looked at Sara and spoke.

"Looks like you made a friend Sara. Ally Rose has talked about her new friend all week."

Sara gave her mother a small smile.

"You made a friend too. All I heard about this morning was you."

They talked to Lauren until lunch.

"Sara can you come eat lunch with me?"

Sara looked at Dr. Jess who nodded an okay.

"Sure, is the food any good?"

Ally laughed.

"Best lime cake in the world. If we're good Lyn brings two cakes on Friday. If I go a month without getting in trouble or having a full-out panic attack she brings me lime cake at the end of the month."

Sara just laughed.

* * *

**AN: **Good or bad? Also lime and lemon cake are the best.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Tuesday and Sara was working a case. She was talking to Grissom when her phone went off. She looked at the caller ID.

"This may be important."

She said holding her phone up. Grissom nodded giving her the okay to answer it.

"This is Sara Sidle who am I speaking with?"

_"Sara this is Dr. Jess."_

Sara got a little worried.

"What happened to my mother?"

Grissom gave her a question look.

_"It's Ally."_

Sara got nervous she had become very good friends with the little girl.

"What about Ally?"

Grissom gave Sara another question look.

_"She's been making progress as you know and today one of the social workers from the state came. They said that she has improved enough to go back into the system. She's really upset and she flipped when the social worker said she would be back Friday to take her. I was hoping you could come help because she's been screaming for you for the last two hours. I think she's scarred that she won't get to see you anymore."_

Sara looked at Grissom and saw confusion in his eyes.

"I'll be there with in the hour."

Dr. Jess thanked her then they hung up.

"Grissom I really need the night off."

Grissom took his glasses off.

"May I ask why?"

Sara put her phone back in her pocket.

"Dr. Jess, one of my mother's doctors just called a friend of mine got some news she didn't like and she's asking for me."

Grissom looked at Sara trying to read her.

"How dose your friend have to do with your mother's doctor?"

Sara looked at the ground.

"Ally had a few problem, but she's pretty much better now and that's why I need to see her."

Grissom was confused.

"Wouldn't your friend be happy to hear she's not crazy?"

Sara was frustrating.

"I'll see you tomorrow Grissom."

Sara walked out of his office and drove to the hospital. When she arrived Dr. Jess quickly showed her to a completely white room with a hospital looking bed in the middle. Ally was screaming and the poor nurse looked clueless. The nurse left when they walked in. Sara walked over to Ally and set her hand on Ally's arm.

"You have to calm down."

Ally stopped screaming and looked at Sara and quickly clung on to her. Sara was happy that Ally was basically a stick or else with the force Ally used they would have been in the floor. Sara moved Ally a little so she was sitting on the bed with Ally in her lap.

"Ally tells me what's wrong."

Ally wasn't screaming but she was still crying. She reached in her pocket and handed Sara a piece of paper.

_I finally learned a true home doesn't mean a house._

_A home is where you feel loved and wanted._

_Finally having a friend who isn't Jessie._

_A friend who cares not just because it's their job._

Sara folded the paper back up and handed it to Dr. Jess.

"Ally look at me."

Once she had Ally's attention Sara looked her straight in the eye.

"Even if you get put back in the system I will come see you."

Ally looked at Sara and noted she wasn't lying.

"Know I have to go talk to Dr. Jess but I need you to do me a favour. I have a friend who I want you to draw a picture for. I know you don't like them, but he loves spiders and any other insect."

Ally nodded, hugged Sara, and started to walk out the door. Sara said one more thing before she left.

"I'll see you Thursday."

Ally turned around and gave Sara a smile. Dr. Jess sat on the bed next to Sara.

"You are a miracle worker."

Sara shook her head.

"No I just try to help people in anyway I can. I wish I could help Ally more."

Dr. Jess got an idea.

"I think I know how. I know it's a lot to ask, but you could become her foster parent. It help her a lot because she knows you and I know you can bring her in for her weekly sessions."

Sara looked a little hesitant at first.

"I would love to, but I doubt they would let me do that."

Dr. Jess was smiling.

"Don't worry I'll talk to the agency just make your apartment livable for a teenager. Also you might want to take a few nights off to get her settled."

Sara smiled and gave Dr. Jess a hug.

"Thanks"

* * *

After leaving the hospital Sara went back to the lab. She asked Grissom for a month off and you would have thought some one shot Grissom by the look on his face. Then Sara invited everyone to her house the next day for an explanation and she told them she needed a little help.

It was nine when there was a knock on the door. Sara answered it and her team filed in. Then she handed each of them a coffee cup. After everyone was seated Sara a started.

"A month ago I met a thirteen-year old girl named Ally. Yesterday her social worker told her that she was being moved again. One of her doctors suggested I become her foster parent because she already trust me."

Everyone was a little shocked. Catherine spoke first.

"You said one of her doctors. What kind of doctor?"

Sara started playing with her hands.

"I met Ally when I was visiting my mother."

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"The mother who is in a psychiatric hospital?"

Sara nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"She only has minor problems and she will be continuing her therapy sessions."

Greg was the first to completely accept the idea.

"Okay What do you need us to do?"

Sara stood up showing them to her guest/storage room.

"I need you four to move this stuff to my storage locker. Catherine you're coming shopping with me since you know what a thirteen-year old needs."

Sara gave them her storage room key and left with Catherine. It took all day but they finished the room. It had grey walls with a dark wood floor. The bed was black along with the dresser, night stand, and deck. The comforter was black with dark purple roses and the sheets were red. The desk was stocked with pencils, sketch book, colored pencils, and notebooks. There was also a built-in book shelf above the desk stocked with a few books.

Sara was happy with the room and she knew Ally was going to love it. Now they just had to keep it a surprise until Friday.

* * *

**Good or bad?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own CSI.**

* * *

Sara was helping Ally take down her outrageous amount of drawings. Sara was going to wait till the next morning to tell Ally.

"Jess told me that your social worker found you a foster family."

Ally nodded and closed one of the boxes.

"Yea I know."

Sara smiled mentally.

"I'll be back in the morning to visit you."

Ally wrapped her arms around Sara's waist.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Sara arrived the next morning bright and early. Jenna Scott, Ally's social worker was standing next to a not so happy Ally. When Ally saw Sara she smiled and walked up to her.

"Hi Sara I'm glad you came."

Sara hugged Ally.

"Were you worried I wouldn't come?"

Ally nodded and Sara laughed.

"How was I supposed to take you home if I didn't come get you?"

Ally looked shocked then turned around to look at Jenna. Jenna smiled and nodded. Ally looked at Sara next who was also smiling.

"Your my new foster parent?"

"Only if you want me to be?"

Ally wrapped her arms around Sara.

"Defiantly"

Sara hugged Ally back.

"Good"

* * *

Sara unlocked her door and followed Ally in.

"It's a little small, but it's big enough."

Ally looked around in amazement. To her it was perfect because she knew she was safe.

"I hope you don't mind I already painted your room, but I think you'll like it."

Sara showed Ally her room and again Ally looked around in amazement. Ally walked around the room taking everything in.

"It's perfect thank you."

Sara smiled happy Ally liked it.

"What would you like for dinner?"

Ally turned to face Sara.

"It doesn't matter just nothing with meat."

Sara laughed and Ally looked a tad confused.

"Don't worry I'm a vegetarian too."

Ally nodded not confused anymore and went back to looking at the room. Sara was glad Ally liked it and she stepped into the kitchen to cook dinner. Ally eventually made her way into the kitchen while Sara was cooking.

"You work for the crime lab right? You're a CSI there."

Sara turned around to look at Ally.

"Yes I am a CSI my boss is Gil Grissom. Wait how do you know where I work?"

Ally smiled.

"Your mom told me."

The door bell rung and before Sara could say anything Ally went to answer it.

When Ally answered the door there was an older man standing at the door.

"Who are you?"

Ally asked.

"Gil Grissom. I assume you're Miss Ally?"

Ally nodded.

"Your Sara's boss."

Grissom nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"Is Sara home?"

Ally looked at Grissom with a 'duh' look.

"She's cooking dinner in the kitchen."

Grissom gave her a small smile and walked towards the kitchen. Ally closed the door and then followed after Grissom. Sara turned around to see who had walked into the kitchen.

"Grissom, I see you met Ally."

Grissom nodded.

"Ally this was my friend I was telling you about who likes bugs."

Ally got the idea and ran to her room.

"You enjoying your first day off in the last seven years?"

Sara laughed a little a Grissom's joke.

"Yes, and Ally is happy so far which is a good sign."

Ally came back holding a piece of paper.

"I don't know how, but Sara said you liked bugs."

Grissom looked the offered pictures. One was a spider on a web and the other was a butterfly sitting on a rose.

"These are very good. You would make an excellent artist when you get older."

Ally smiled and looked at Sara.

"You should see her walls. She already covered one wall up with her drawings with in the hour she's been here."

Grissom looked at Ally for her to confirm.

"Technically it's a wall and a half."

"Can I see some of your other drawings?"

Ally looked at Sara.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Ally looked at Grissom then showed him to her room. Ally showed Grissom several of her other drawings.

"Ally, Grissom dinners ready."

Sara called from the kitchen. Ally sat down at the counter while Grissom looked at Sara.

"Your welcome to stay for dinner Ally doesn't mind."

Ally looked up from eating her spaghetti.

"I don't mind."

Grissom laughed at Ally who had spaghetti sauce on her chin.

"Fine"

Sara walked over to the stove.

"Good because here's your plate."

Grissom smiled seeing Sara had added meat balls to his.

"Thank you."

Grissom sat down leaving a place for Sara.

"What else do you like to do Ally other than drawing?"

Grissom asked. Sara sat down with her plate.

"She writes poetry."

Grissom looked impressed.

"Maybe you'll let me read one of your poems one day."

* * *

**There will likely be a little GSR in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is going to be a tad different. If you remember in the first chapter it was addressed that Ally had a few mental problems which will be reintroduced in the next two or three chapters. Spoilers for Playing with Fire, just a few because it's been a while since I've actually seen that episode.**

* * *

It had been a month since Ally had moved in with Sara and since Grissom had ate dinner with them that night Ally and Grissom had become great friends. On that particular night Sara was taking Ally to meet the rest of the team.

"Miss me?"

Sara asked walking into the break room. All of them turned around to look at Sara.

"I'll be glad when your back at work. Greg gets annoying."

Nick said earning a glare from Greg. Sara laughed and motioned for Ally to come in.

"Everyone this is Ally."

Ally waved shyly at the group of people. Greg was the first to speak.

"Ally I'm Greg."

After Greg the rest of the team introduced themselves. Grissom gave everyone their assignments then took Sara and Ally to his office. Sara was behind Grissom with Ally next to her.

"Gris would you..."

Sara started, but didn't get to finish before she hit the wall. Grissom quickly found Ally and Sara.

"Sara can you stand?"

Sara nodded as Grissom picked Ally up.

"Okay follow me."

Grissom watched one of the paramedics looked over Sara and Ally.

"Gris we're fine you can stop pacing."

Grissom stopped and looked at Sara.

"You had to have stitches I don't consider that fine."

Sara gave Grissom a look that told him not to argue.

"We'll I'm still driving you home."

Sara thanked the paramedics and allowed Grissom to drive her and Ally home.

* * *

"That was Catherine, Greg is in the hospital. It was his station that blew up."

Sara turned around when she heard Grissom enter the kitchen.

"How is he?"

Grissom took the offered coffee.

"He'll be back in the lab with in a few months."

Sara smiled.

"That's good."

Grissom took a sip of his coffee.

"How's Ally?"

Sara sighed.

"Truthfully? I have no clue. She went to her room and I haven't seen or heard from her since."

Grissom put the empty coffee cup in the sink.

"I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Grissom lightly knocked on the door. He heard a whine and quietly slipped into the room.

"Ally It's Gil."

Ally stayed in her spot in the corner looking straight ahead.

"I wanted to see how you were."

Grissom said crouching down in Ally's line of vision.

"Please make it stop."

Ally said wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Make what stop honey?"

Ally covered her ears.

"Are your ears ringing?"

Ally gave Grissom a small nod.

"I'm sorry I can't make it stop. It'll stop on its own."

Grissom gently placed his hand on her shoulder which sent her scampering to the other side of the room. Grissom stood up and sighed.

"Ally I'm not going to hurt you."

Ally didn't even look up. Grissom decided maybe Sara could get to her.

* * *

"Ally what's wrong?"

Sara asked sitting down next to her. Ally scooted away from Sara.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Ally shook her head.

"Will you talk to me?"

Ally looked at Sara with fear clear in her eyes.

"Make it stop."

Sara moved a tad closer to Ally.

"Make what stop sweetie?"

"Ringing"

Sara sighed knowing Ally would have to put up with the ringing for a bit. After not being able to get Ally to say anything else Sara decided to call Jess.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't been able to focus enough to hardly update any of my stories. Also I just started a new school which I swear drains half my energy so now I've went from staying up to like 1 on Fridays to hardly being able to stay up past 11.**

* * *

Ally pulled her knees to her chest and shook her head no. Jessie sighed and slid off the bed to crouch down in front of Ally. "Peanut, please talk to me."

Ally looked up at the use of Jessie's nickname for her. "Don't wanna talk Jess."

Jessie put a hand on Ally's knee as she spoke. "Will you draw then?"

Ally grabbed her notebook off her night stand and started drawing. Jessie gave her a reassuring smile then sat indian style in front of her waiting. A few minutes later Ally handed Jessie a picture of flames and glass shattering. "Ally I know the explosion scarred you, but I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Ally slowly moved her sleeves so Jessie could see the many scars. Jessie knew what had made a few of them, but some Ally hadn't wanted to say what had caused them.

"Roger broke a beer bottle there." Ally said sliding her palm over four one inch cuts. "Barbra took her lighter and burnt me there." She told Jessie hovering her fingers over a scar on her left arm.

Jessie gently pulled both of Allys' hands into her own. "As long as your with Sara, Dr. Grissom, and I, you have nothing to worry about."

Ally nodded and fell into Jessie's arms silently crying. Sara was standing in the doorway when Ally saw her. "You have nothing to worry about. I will protect you forever."

Ally wiped her eyes and hugged Sara. Grissom was standing behind her waiting for Ally to speak first.

"Can I hug you too?" Ally asked looking at Grissom.

Grissom held his arms out to her. "You don't even have to ask Allybug."

Ally smiled and stepped into his arms. After a few moments Jessie spoke up from her spot next to Sara. "Peanut I think you should try to eat something you're the size of a pencil."

Ally nodded and walked into the kitchen followed by Grissom. "Would you like to join us Jess?"

Jessie nodded and followed Sara into the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting around the table holding light conversations. "I heard you're starting school in a week. Are you excited Ally?" Jessie asked.

Ally titled her head down a little, but smiled. "Yes, but I'm also a little nervous."

Jessie gave Ally a reassuring smile. "You'll do great, you're supper smart."

* * *

It was later that night after Jessie left and Ally was in bed that Sara found herself watching a movie with Grissom. "I wanted to thank you for this afternoon."

Grissom pulled Sara a little closer. "Why? I didn't do anything."

Sara gladly snuggled into his embrace. "Yes you did. You kept worrying about us and kept me calm why Jessie talked to Ally."

"I should be thanking you. I finally have something to look forward to on the weekends, spending time with you and Allybug." With that Grissom planted a small kiss on the top of Sara's head.

* * *

**I will be writing GSR together, but I'm giving you fair warning that I'm not that great at writing romance. Which is odd because I watch way to many Hallmark movies.**


End file.
